Ceadeus
Ceadeus Discussion 300px|link= Ceadeus is an extremely large whale-like Elder Dragon that first appeared in Monster Hunter Tri. It lives in a series of underwater caves and canyons somewhere on Moga Island but is unable to come onto land. The area in which this creature is fought is a large series of underground caves and underwater ruins. Ceadeus' right horn is a much thicker than the left one and completely covers its right eye. It can be cut off and carved twice. Its neck resembles Lagiacrus' hood like structure, but with a large furry mane underneath. Its beard can be broken and the tail can be destroyed, the hood can also be scarred. The quest can be taken multiple times, with Ceadeus unable to recover its health between quests. Eventually it can be killed. Ceadeus is the first monster players fight that has the Dragon status effect, and it has been confirmed that this status effect decreases affinity for a fixed amount of time before disappearing. Other monsters capable of inflicting this ailment include Deviljho and Alatreon. This status ailment is unique to monsters with the dragon element. This monster has its own Sword and Shield, Great Sword and Switch axe. It has the most strongest water move in the game his hydro beam which causes xwaterblight and a signifacant amount of damage Battle The battle is separated into two parts: the first part shows a clip of the monster swimming just outside the hunter's camp, before diving down into the cave networks. What the hunter must then do is pursue Ceadeus on its journey and hurt it along the way. Ceadeus swims through two areas, the first being a slim canyon, and the second being a canyon opening up into a small round area. Unless angered, the attacks it uses on its journey are not aimed primarily at the hunter, as they are mainly flicks of the tail and quick turns. However, it may occasionally attack hunters deliberately in the first two areas, even when not enraged. After following Ceadeus through two areas the hunter reaches the final area. It looks like an underwater arena with Ceadeus in the middle. A clip then shows Ceadeus' chest and chin lighting up blue, which then turns red when it goes into rage mode. At this point Ceadeus attacks more fiercely, ranging from basic leviathan attacks to its signature move Current Storm, in which it sucks in an incredible amount of water and blasts it out at the hunter or the surrounding area. In the area there are small caverns to hide in. The reason why Cha-Cha dissapears after completing the Lagiacrus offline urgent quest is because Cha Cha goes deep underwater beneath Moga Village and finds the Ceadeus. Cha-Cha is then attacked by the Ceadeus and just barely escapes. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how ít's calculated), hitzone charts, Ceadeus info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Monster Topic Templates